


Baby, All Through The Night...

by flickawhip



Category: British Chefs RPF, British TV Celebrities RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Phantom-Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-28 00:20:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12593848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Nigella finds love.AU as heck.





	Baby, All Through The Night...

“Angel...”

Phantom’s voice is soft even as she makes her way into the kitchen, noting just how quiet Nigella is as she leans against the counter, obviously shivering, some new emotion rushing over her. Nigella’s hair has been scraped back and clipped up, Nigella’s slim frame shivering even as she moves to push stray strands of deep brown hair from her eyes.  
Phantom moves to tuck the hair back behind Nigella’s ear, moving to slowly undo the woman’s clip, letting her hair down even as she moves to scoop it away from her neck, moving to kiss her way down Nigella’s neck slowly, feeling Nigella shiver even as she moves to loop the other arm around her waist, the soft silk of her dressing gown rustling just slightly. Phantom might be wearing cotton, but she is so glad Nigella has chosen silk. 

“Come to bed...”

Nigella nods slowly, letting Phantom turn her, then lead her away from the kitchen, towards the nearest bedroom. The door clicks closed behind them and Phantom smiles, moving to stroke Nigella’s cheek dry of tears. 

“Darling...”

She finds she is speechless and sighs, stepping closer to kiss Nigella softly, letting her love show in the way she kisses her, slow and sweet, letting her lips brush over Nigella’s, laying a gentle claim to her, reminding her that no matter what she is safe here. 

Her touch is light even as she moves to tuck hair out of Nigella’s eyes again, delighting in the slight sparkle in Nigella’s dark brown eyes. She knows the next step is easy, but she still lingers. It’s easy to smile at the slight shiver Nigella lets slip over her as she moves closer, pushing the collar of the dressing gown loose, dipping her head to trail soft kisses over Nigella’s collarbone, taking her time to mirror the move, smiling when Nigella’s hands slipped around her, pulling her just a little closer. 

“Patience...”

The word is teasing even as she moves to finally, finally, undo Nigella’s dressing gown, taking her time to slip free of Nigella’s arms to undress herself before lowering Nigella to the bed, settling easily over her. 

“You are so beautiful...”

The words are soft, but honest. Before Nigella can even question them, and she wants to, desperately needing the proof, Phantom has kissed her again, this kiss is just as soft, although this time Phantom doesn’t back away, she deepens the kiss, the tip of her tongue encouraging Nigella to let her deepen it still further. Phantom’s hand moves to cup Nigella’s head, running gentle fingers into her hair. Her free hand begins to roam over Nigella’s body, light but clearly teasing until she is sure what she wants to do.  
When Phantom breaks the kiss and moves to kiss her way lower down Nigella’s neck it’s clear what she has planned, gentle hands positioning Nigella in the perfect way. Nigella can’t help her shiver even as she lets Phantom move over her, the gentleness of each kiss and caress putting her at ease. 

She lets out a tiny, somewhat meek, sound at the feel of Phantom’s lips focusing on her breasts, always sensitive, then nipples, teasing her just enough that she shivers again. Despite everything she feels safe here, and loved. 

Phantom moves lower slowly, spending a little time lavishing attention on her rib-cage and stomach, all the places that she has always been told are not perfect, she has no doubt that, at least for Phantom, she is perfect. 

Before Phantom can even ask she has let her legs fall open under Phantom’s light caress. The softness of Phantom’s touch turning just a little demanding. Phantom may be holding her down but it’s tender, and Phantom smiles against her skin, kissing her way still lower. 

Phantom’s focus on her hips lets her know just how much Phantom cares. She remembers, once, admitting that she has always hated her hips. Phantom pauses there, letting her eyes meet Nigella’s own even as she speaks softly, almost whispering the words into her skin. 

“You are... so gorgeous...”

Nigella can’t question her this time. She can see, and feel, how true the words are. Phantom blesses her with another soft smile, turning her attention back to what she is doing. The lightness of the way Phantom teases her clit, using both her lips and tongue, drawing a soft protest from her. It feels far too good to be rushed and yet she knows, already, that if she isn’t careful she could lose herself in the pleasure that Phantom is bringing her. 

Phantom smiles, repeats the movement, still teasing her, until finally Nigella can’t stop herself any longer, moving to run long fingers into the Phantom’s hair, letting her have control but just needing to touch the other woman. 

Phantom shivers, delighting Nigella even as she feels herself sink into the bed, her body trembling even when she tries not to. 

“Don’t...”

Phantom speaks softly. 

“Don’t hide...”

The command is soft but Nigella still fights it, unable to hide her soft mewls of pleasure, Phantom smiling even as she moves, finally, to taste her fully. Purring in a way that is nothing short of sinful. It’s easy to let go, and she does, unable to stop herself emitting low, husky moans. Her body settles even as her muscles finally relax, although Phantom merely smiles, moving to tease her further, this time adding fingers into the mix until she is unable to stop herself crying out again, her eyes slipping closed even as her body lets go in ways she had forgotten that it ever could. 

Phantom pauses, easing her down tenderly before kissing her way back up Nigella’s body, making a point to settle over her, leaning to kiss her again sweetly. It’s clear that Phantom is focused on her, and she can’t help letting her eyes close again even as she fights for any control. 

Phantom surprises her with just how tenderly she brushes her hair back, moving them both so that Nigella is settled tight against her, rolling them so that she can kiss her again, her voice soft when she does finally speak. 

“You are... so... perfect.”

“... I...”

“Shhh.”

Phantom silences her with a kiss. 

“You are perfect to me... I mean it.”

Nigella smiles softly, sighing but letting herself believe it, for once she doesn’t feel... broken... or violated, just loved.


End file.
